Writing is a key aspect of communicating in business and other professional environments. What has made teaching and practicing good writing intractable problems is lack of awareness. Most workplaces offer little or no opportunity for an employee to learn that he/she is a weak writer.
Teaching writing is therefore important for students in business and other professional programs, but there's been reluctance to emphasize writing in these programs. Faculty typically don't lower grades due to poor writing, so students have little or no incentive to improve as writers. Traditionally, students do not receive signals from employers that writing talent will influence hiring or promotion. Due to students' lack of incentives in both their academic and career goals, many students lack enthusiasm to improve writing skills. As a result, it is often frustrating for teachers to teach writing skills.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a computer based system to encourage student participation, and thereby improve a learning environment for writing skills.